


Helping You to Help Me

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's Home for Mentally and Physically Challenged People, or CHMPC, has recently begun hiring, and Hal- under recommendation of his friends, Abin Sur and Clark Kent, the owners- decides to apply for the position of caretaker. Little does he know exactly what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Mentally (In)Sane

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this first chapter will just give information about who's who, their issues and any important information. Next chapter will get into the actual story.
> 
> Disclaimer: These are all real mental illnesses. This story was not made for the purpose of mocking anyone with such disorders, but instead should bring to light the difficulties people who experience them. Please do note that the treatments do not necessarily work for all parties, and should not be used in the treating of an actual disorder unless suggested by a PRACTICING psychologist.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but the idea and general characterization.

List of Personnel:

* * *

 Name: Hal Jordan

Disorder(s): (Possible) Narcissistic Disorder, (Possible) Histrionic Personality Disorder

Role: Caretaker

Important information: Tends to strive towards the saving of all parties, even at the risk of his own life.

* * *

Name: Clark Kent

Disorder(s): (Possible) Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

Role: Owner, Therapist, Doctor

Important Information: Created the institution to help his husband Bruce. Knows the people best.

* * *

 Name: Abin Sur

Disorder(s): None

Role: Owner, Cook

Important Information: Isn't around often, always having a place to be. Keeps the place running.

* * *

 List of Patients:

* * *

 Name: Bruce Wayne

Disorder(s): Anti-Social Disorder, Dissociative Personality Disorder

Role: Patient, Occasional Security

Important Information: Dresses in a black outfit made with spare fabric and bed sheets to be 'Batman', his other personality. Sometimes acts as the 'law' when needed.

Treatment(s): Long-Term Therapy

* * *

 Name: Kent Nelson

Disorder(s): Schizophrenia, Social Anxiety, Avoidant Personality Disorder

Role: Patient, Occasional Medic

Important Information: Claims to speak to an ancient god named Nabu, typically through a gold helm he wears often. Not much is known about either party. Was dropped off to their care by Alan Scott, apparent friend of Kent. Is sometimes called upon as first responder due to a previous medical training.

Treatment(s): Long-Term Therapy, Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs) Medication, Rehabilitation Therapy, Anti-psychotic and Anti-anxiety Medication

* * *

 Name: Arthur Curry

Disorder(s): ADHD, Social (Pragmatic) Communication Disorder, Delusional Disorder

Role: Patient, Occasional Cook (when not involving seafood of any kind)

Important Information: Believes himself to be the King of Atlantis. Talks often to fish, and refuses to allow them to be cooked. Was brought in by Clark soon after Bruce. 

Treatment(s): Stimulant Medications, Therapy, Occasional Anti-Psychotics

* * *

 Name: Shayera Hol

Disorder(s): Intermittent Explosive Disorder

 Role: Patient, Occasional Janitor

Important Information: Has a tendency to start and escalate confrontations to a point of physical violence. Occasionally acts as Janitor to clean up any messes. Was brought by either husband or relative who had custody.

Treatment(s): Anger Management sessions, Mood Stabilizing medication

* * *

 Name: Thaal Sinestro

Disorder(s): Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder

Role: Patient, Organizer, Book-Balancer

Important Information: Constantly strives towards perfection, to the point of ordering others around or taking control of tasks. Generally is left in charge of organizing things and keeping track of funds. Has skin almost bright red in appearance which can often lead to some issues. Was brought in by Abin Sur as they had been friends.

Treatment(s): Long-Term Therapy


	2. We're All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day arrives for Hal Jordan. It's time to get set up at his new location, and meet the people he's supposed to be taking care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These are all real mental illnesses. This story was not made for the purpose of mocking anyone with such disorders, but instead should bring to light the difficulties people who experience them. Please do note that the treatments do not necessarily work for all parties, and should not be used in the treating of an actual disorder unless suggested by a PRACTICING psychologist.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but the idea and general characterization.

A bad start to what could end up being a bad day for Hal Jordan, newly appointed caretaker of CHMPC, began when his alarm didn't wake him up. As it turned out, a power out occurred in his area last night, which knocked out his alarm clock.

The next horrid thing for the man to experience would have been the ice-cold shower. Apparently the landlord was upset at him for staying a day longer than he meant to, and stopped the hot water. Not the electricity, though, so he managed to make himself some burnt toast as he yanked on a green long-sleeve and a pair of charcoal boxers before he tugged on his frayed jeans. He shoved on a pair of black ankle socks before putting on a pair of white and black sneakers as he grabbed the toast, grumbling a curse as he ate the black wheat.

There was a knock at the door, and he opened it to the sight of his exasperated friend and carpool Alan. "Oh, come on Hal, don't tell me you forgot." His nose wrinkled as he spotted the toast hanging from his friend's mouth. "....Nevermind, your breakfast answers that."

He swallowed the bite, shaking his head. "Power-outage knocked out my alarm clock. Got everything ready, though. Sorry to make you wait. Also, thank you so much for this." he managed before stuffing the piece back into his mouth and collecting the bags he managed to scrounge that had his belongings. Apparently Clark wanted all employees to be close to the patients, lest they want or need something and there's no one there.

"Ah, I see. ...Good to know you were prepared for once. And believe me, this isn't for you. It's actually more for a friend of mine who's there. He needs to get over some things, and I'm certain you could probably help." he stated, taking a bag Hal had missed and heading out the door, leading the way to where the green Toyota Prius C waited.

Hal rolled his eyes, ignoring the grin sent to him. Just because he didn't have some big fancy job that let him buy a hybrid didn't mean anything. He instead focused on loading the back with what he had before slipping into the passenger seat.

Once inside, Alan buckled up and close the door, starting the car before waiting on Hal. After the door was closed and the brunette's seatbelt buckled, they headed off towards the institute. After several minutes of driving, they quickly came upon the building close to the edge of the city.

Climbing out and collecting all of his things, the new employee headed in. Quickly he was greeted by the bald man he'd been friends with back in the Air Force. Abin Sur quickly took his hand, shaking it and smiling. "Glad you could make it. Here, I'll show you to your room, and then we'll get to meeting your wards. You'll probably be seeing Clark too. Wants you to know what they should be doing that he asked them to." He explained.

Hal nodded and followed as he was lead to his room. Once there, he dropped off his things before heading along towards the 'Drawing Room'. Quickly, they were met with the sight of chaos.

A man in black clothing with a bedsheet for a cape stood on a table. He had a pillow case on his head with something holding the corners up in the shape of ears. "I'm Batman! Crusader of the night! You criminals will face my wrath!" He growled out, then leapt at an incredibly red-skinned individual and a woman who seemed to be holding what looked like a mace.

The woman shouted and swung at the approaching figure while the man quickly vacated the area. An excited looking man dragged himself away from an Aquarium in the corner to join the fray.

A figure in blue with a solid gold helm headed straight towards the two, having been writing off to the side. "Batman has decided Sinestro and Shayera are villains." he sighed, glancing to Hal before back to the group. "You may want to stop them. With her new mace, she may kill either of them."

Abin headed over, but told Hal to stay with 'Fate', with only a faint pause to look to the strange man which garnered a nod. Hal decided to address that. "Ah, hi. I'm Hal. Hal Jordan. The new Caretaker. And you are?"

"I've known of your position, arrival, and identity for some time, Hal Jordan. ....My name is Doctor Fate when I wear this Helm. Otherwise, you speak with Kent Nelson." The man intoned softly, shuffling a bit. He glanced back, looking like he didn't want to be there.

Hal stepped back so he had some room. "Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Fate. Do you, Er, mind pointing out people to me, or would you prefer I go elsewhere?"

That had the man shuffling again. Before he could reply, the red man headed over. Doctor Fate took this as a sign to leave. "So, you must be Hal. Clark won't stop talking about you... I am Thaal Sinestro, and you'll quickly come to find I'm in charge of just about everything around here. Management, bills, charity stuff... All that falls under my purview. Make sure to learn this well. I'll be assisting Clark in your tour of the facility, and you should expect a quiz on everything he tells you, even if it's what his favorite colour is."

Jordan began to chuckle, but quickly spotted the unimpressed look. "Hold on-- You're serious? Ah, oh... Er, okay. Sure. I'm up for it. Just keep on your toes." he nodded. He'd probably record whatever Clark was gonna say. Just in case Sinestro was hellbent on him having every word down.

The man slowly nodded. "Good... The first thing I'll tell you, is you'd best leave Kent alone. Fate is fine to address, as Nabu is apparently with him, so he won't be too freaked out. But Kent doesn't do meet and greet. So unless he approaches you, I wouldn't seek him out if I were you."At first, he had actually thought the other was protective of the man. "Next, Shayera will attempt to provoke you. Don't provoke her unless you want a fork in your eye. No one can stop her rampage. Thus far, the only one who succeeded was Kent, and that's because he had a massive attack and started shrieking at her... They got rather violent... So don't let them crowd him, or you'll have the fun experience of trying to break up a fight between a psychopath and a sociopath."

At that point, the ex-pilot decided to check up on the meek fellow, who seemed to be content to lay on the floor in the corner and stare at the ceiling. Abin was wrestling a fork from the second blond's hand and Batman was holding him back. Shayera took to attacking inanimate objects around her who were apparently a tougher target then the man.

"UNHAND ME PEASANTS! I AM THE KING OF ATLANTIS AND I SHALL FELL THIS HARPY!" he shouted as he struggled. Then Abin sighed, producing a needle and injecting him. Immediately he slumped over, fast asleep.

Sinestro slid closer. "That would be Arthur. Believes himself the King of Atlantis and the Sea. He also doesn't have much of an inside voice, and suffers ADHD. Batman is Bruce Wayne, but don't tell him I told you. He believes his identity is secret. But he'll tell you it eventually. Follow me. We're going to do the tour now. After that we'll reconvene with Clark to go over doses and treatments. Then you get to see what dinner's like here."

 So, with no other options, Hal followed Sinestro down the halls, listening with each room. Eventually, though, he was distracted by the sensation of being followed, and glanced back to regard the somewhat shy approach of the young man from earlier, Fate. The figure paused, then caught up with Hal, leaning over slightly. "Sinestro is a bit of a slave driver, but, erm, don't take it too hard. He means well, but he has a perfectionist streak." he explained softly.

Before too long, they'd explored the entire facility with mostly comments from Sinestro with the occasional input from Fate just for him. Then they met with Clark, who eagerly met with the new caretaker.

"Hey, Hal! Good to see you could make it. So, I'll be e-mailing you the medications and doses and schedules so that you have them on you. No doubt Thaal here will drill you until they're memorized or hover over your shoulder. So, the only big change to the list I made is that Kent is moving rooms so that he's a bit closer to everyone else and we're potentially looking at a new patient. If that's the case I may ask for you to watch them a bit more carefully while I take care of them. Beyond that.... Erm, well, just do what you can and we'll go from there." The man beamed. Then he turned to Fate. "If you wouldn't mind finishing moving your things... as well, if you need any help, Mister Jordan here can assist you because he'll be only a few doors down."

The other shuffled, looking down to his feet as he faintly nodded. "I'll be there if you need me." he mumbled, then headed off.

Clark then turned to Hal. "You know I'm surprised you got him to like you so quick. I understand it's probably because you know Alan, but at the same time... Try not to freak him out. It's progress. Good progress... As for the others, hopefully we'll have better luck at dinner. Speaking of, you have some time beforehand to get your stuff put away and whatnot. I'll come to get you, if not I'll try to have someone else do so.... Thanks again for this, Hal."

Rubbing at his neck, he slowly shrugged. "It's the least I can do, really. Besides, good cause and all that. I suppose I'll see you at dinner then." There were a few more pleasentries exchanged before they parted ways, with Hal heading to his room.

Once in his room, he set down his things before sitting on the edge. Already things were like a whirlwind! He didn't know what dinner would hold, but he knew for one thing-- It was going to be as exciting as the new workplace he was in... and he hoped he would come to love every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 2 is up. Kinda short. Set up in a way just to start to get you settled in.
> 
> Hal now finds himself with a new set of challenges and one big question-- What will dinner hold?


	3. Dining With Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's meal time in the home. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These are all real mental illnesses. This story was not made for the purpose of mocking anyone with such disorders, but instead should bring to light the difficulties people who experience them. Please do note that the treatments do not necessarily work for all parties, and should not be used in the treating of an actual disorder unless suggested by a PRACTICING psychologist.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but the idea and general characterization.

If there's one thing Hal knows for certain, it's that dinner with the people he has to care for is going to be entertaining, but may also prove to be a horrible idea. Especially if anything that Sinestro said was true. And the way things are going, it's very possible.

"This isn't seafood is it?" Arthur demanded, raising a brow, frowning intensely at Clark. When he received a shake of a head, he seemed to relax and piled some food onto his plate. He kept a very firm grip on his plastic fork, and occasionally looked at Shayera, who glared back at him. An ongoing feud-- great.

Kent cleared his throat. "If you're done...?" he was looking to Bruce, who was making bat symbols in his potatoes, having yet passed the bowl on to the rest of the table. He took it, murmuring a polite 'thank you' before taking a bit. He planned to pass it on, but Sinestro stopped it, gesturing back to his plate. The helmed man huffed and added some more, trying again to pass it. Sinestro shook his head, gesturing again. Hal tried not to laugh as Kent took a large serving and slapped it onto Sinestro's plate, skipping him and passing it instead to Shayera who was ripping into her meat with some impatience at having to wait for the other foods.

Clark took a bite of some asparagus and smiled. "Thank you Abin, your cooking is as good as always." he stated fondly, smiling. The other man nodded faintly, focused on eating. So instead, he turned to Hal, opening his mouth to talk. Except, before he could, there was a crash. Shayera had been grabbing potatoes when Arthur had reached over to grab it from her. They had both yanked it. The ceramic bowl had then been launched back and slammed into Kent, throwing him out of his chair, both hitting the floor. The bowl lay in pieces while the blond dazedly stared up at the ceiling. The helm seemed to have taken most of the blow. "Shayera! Arthur!" He admonished, getting up. He crouched by felled man, helping him up. He mumbled something and slipped free of his hold, heading out while holding his head.

Hal made a move to stand, but Abin rested his hand on Hal's wrist, shaking his head. They watched as Arthur obediently stood, switching spots with Clark. Clark took Kent's seat, setting his hand on Bruce's shoulder as he looked around, body tense. If it weren't for Clark, he was certain the table would have erupted into chaos and fighting. They settled, eating in silence until Kent returned, sitting between Hal and Shayera. Then Arthur looked to Kent. "Are you alright, Fate?" he inquired, sounding a bit concerned. The male waved him off, apparently not feeling like talking much. But the table settled.

Shayera grumbled something like an apology, taking some of the asparagus, then some egg plant. They pretended the potatoes weren't gone, though Hal and Abin were given some of Bruce's and Sinestro's both of whom didn't want to eat all that they took.

Slowly, though, Kent spoke up. "I do think we should welcome the new caretaker. It would be impolite of us otherwise." He noted, then turned slightly to Hal. "Hello, Mister Jordan. It's good to see a new face around here. Thank you for agreeing to the job. I wish you luck in your endeavors." He stated, lifting his empty glass. The others did to with their own 'Hello's. They lightly chinked glasses, even Arthur- apparently they'd already had that conversation.

As he sipped the air, chuckling softly, he smiled. "It's good to be here, thank you. I never expected to be in a place like this, meeting people like yourselves, but I certainly don't regret it. It was my pleasure to accept this position, and I hope we can all get along. I wish you all well, and hope I can help you with whatever you should need." he greeted.

Sinestro snorted. "You may regret that comment in time." He stated coolly, cutting into his meat with the allowed plastic knife. Only Shayera and Arthur didn't seem to have them. And no one had metal cutlery, which made sense, all things considered... Still, Hal decided not to take the words to heart, just chuckling and shaking his head, no plans to listen to Sinestro or his so called 'advise'.

When they were finished eating, all the plastic utensils were taken and accounted for before behind thrown in the trash. The shards were similarly collected and thrown out. Then any taken portions that hadn't been eaten were thrown out. The leftovers were wrapped and stored in the fridge. Saved for lunches and snacks. After everything was put away, they went off to their own quarters.

Hal looked up at the faint knock at the door. A helmed head peeked in though the opening. "I just wanted to say, as I couldn't say so earlier... Thank you. For your willingness to help. The last person who had been assigned to us was... Well, he wasn't the best. So if any of the others act funny around you, that's why. ...Still, there's something about you... I know you'll be different." He could imagine the smile at that. "Good night Mister Jordan. I look forwards to seeing you around." The door slid shut, and he was left with his thoughts and emotions. He faintly smiled at the door, laughing to himself a bit. He didn't regret this life. It would be exciting. That was certain. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
